


.mister sandman.

by lemon_piece



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Disorders, Psychology, Song: Mr. Sandman (SYML), Songfic, and this work too, but kyungsoo is really like his smile, byun baekhyun is kyungsoo's brother (ikr i think they're cool bros and not bros too lol), chanyeol isn't smile, i love them, i think it may be sad but omg i know yeah, just say someone that you're love theirs smile, some care from kyungsoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: Те улыбки, которые Кёнсу видит, не похожи на ту, которая когда-то украшала лицо Чанёля. От них не исходит ничего чарующего, они не способны заставить улыбнуться следом, от них нет той ямочки на щеке, в которую просто невозможно не влюбиться.От этих улыбок нет Чанёля, который был бы счастлив.За этими улыбками Чанёль незаметно сгорает изнутри.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Do kyungsoo





	.mister sandman.

**Author's Note:**

> ! НЕБОЛЬШОЕ ВНИМАНИЕ !
> 
> песня обязательна к прослушиванию, чтобы полностью прочувствовать то, что внутри кёнсу. хотя, тут даже три песни, если посмотреть в своих заметках... в конечном итоге, все три песни внесли свой вклад в эту работу, которая редактировалась на протяжении целого месяца. надеюсь, получилось доредактировать до самого оптимального варианта, который смог бы донести до вас что-то большее, а не отдельный пунктик. 
> 
> p.s. а ещё надеюсь, что это не просто набор букв, а связный текст со своим смыслом. мой мозг отказывается воспринимать его уже из-за месяца редактировки и пречитывания раз за разом. 
> 
> p.p.s. Sandman — песня, с которой этот фанфик зародился. Кемы вклинились в него, потому что должны были, потому что текст песни цепляет меня ещё с 14 года и вообще с первого её прослушивания. А chauffeur просто возник из моего плейлиста и ударил своей атмосферностью, просто вслушайтесь в неё потом, как и в другие песни.
> 
> ~песенки~  
> syml — mr. sandman  
> my chemical romance — the light behind your eyes  
> iamx — the chauffeur
> 
> Позаботьтесь об этой работе~ ♥

.mister sandman.

Тёмные, грозовые тучи постепенно накрывают город, словно покрывалом, практически одновременно с тем, как Кёнсу сдержанно приоткрывает дверь своей комнаты. Он тихо, едва слышно проходит в ванную, смотрит на треснувшую в уголке нижнюю губу и, прикрывая глаза, поворачивает вентиль холодной воды. Пальцы под ней мёрзнут постепенно. Кожа на руках розовеет, пока вода стекает вниз, капает на рубашку, на пол. Отрешённость проходит нескоро, потому что мысли Кёнсу снова вращаются вокруг одного важного в его жизни человека, после брата и родителей.

Кёнсу видит Чанёля изо дня в день. Задумывается, почему при одном только взгляде на него внутри разрастается противное, липкое ощущение одиночества. Словно Чанёль уже не контролирует это в себе, ведёт никому не видимую борьбу и проигрывает.

В голове проходит тысяча образов, на которых Чанёль улыбается, смеётся, не в настроении. И все они похожи. Те улыбки, которые Кёнсу видит, не похожи на ту, которая когда-то украшала лицо Чанёля. От них не исходит ничего чарующего, они не способны заставить улыбнуться следом, от них нет той ямочки на щеке, в которую просто невозможно не влюбиться.

_От этих улыбок нет Чанёля, который был бы счастлив._

_За этими улыбками Чанёль незаметно сгорает изнутри._

Кёнсу потерянно берёт в руки полотенце, вытирает влажные, замёрзшие руки и бросает последний взгляд на своё отражение. Сонные глаза не стараются что-то выражать. Они лишь тихо закрываются, чтобы снова раскрыться, словно задавая Кёнсу пару вопросов, на которые он, отворачиваясь, не находит ответа.

«…если сегодня последний день для одного из нас…»  
«…что я буду делать, если не успею…»

Внутри него теплится одинокая надежда на то, что всё закончится хорошо. Что когда-нибудь, посмотрев на Чанёля, он увидит его настоящего, которого бы любили просто за то, что он находится рядом с ними. Кёнсу понимает, что его желание слишком циничное, в какой-то степени эгоистичное. Но в его памяти до сих пор остался тот Пак Чанёль, который занимал сознание каждого, как человек, способный удовлетворить те самые внутренние потребности в любви, нежности, нужности.

_Пак Чанёль был именно таким, естественным._

_Пак Чанёль закрылся так давно, что мало кто помнит, каким он был._

Дорога до школы отчего-то становится длиннее. Кёнсу кажется, что сегодняшний день должен что-то изменить, но эта мысль настолько призрачна, что теряется вместе с падающими на промёрзшую землю огненно-рыжими кленовыми листьями. В голове снова пусто. Листья слетают один за другим, пока на ветке не остаётся пара вялых, тёмно-оранжевых. Кёнсу отводит растерянный взгляд в сторону, сводя брови к переносице. Его отражение в луже уродливо расходится слабо набегающими волнами от чужих шагов. Кёнсу отходит назад, забывается на пару минут: что-то, чего он не может понять, меняется.

Порог библиотеки встречает его тихим, еле уловимыми шелестом страниц и перешёптыванием учеников между собой. Кёнсу проходит только несколько шагов, бросая короткий взгляд на огромное окно, выходящее в коридор. Всё происходит словно в замедленном на пару мгновений движении: вот Чанёль широкой ладонью заправляет волосы назад, натянуто улыбается своему отражению и разворачивается, опуская взгляд.

Кёнсу задумывается. Глаза отчего-то начинают слезиться. Руки сами тянутся снять очки на пару секунд, чтобы проморгаться, но пара капель всё равно остаётся на кончиках пальцев колющей влагой. До растерянно отворачивается. Тихими шагами движется в противоположную от окна сторону и падает в стоящее в углу кресло. Каждый раз это всё настолько одинаково, что Кёнсу кажется, будто он спит, проживает день за днём, цепляясь за одного единственного человека в этом месте. Надеется, что сможет вытащить его вместе с собой.

 _Потому даже так Чанёль похож на что-то необъяснимое_.

Внутри него он чувствует необъяснимую пустоту. Не может понять, почему и как. Только внутри всё продолжает болезненно сжиматься. Он слишком потерянный даже для этого. Взглядом задерживается на каждом. Только на несколько секунд, словно пытаясь что-то найти, но отворачивается.

«…осуществи мою мечту…»  
«…сделай его самым милым из всех, кого я видел…»

Кёнсу до невозможного глубоко погружается в яму одиночества. Прикрывает глаза, выравнивая дыхание, и зарывается пальцами в бордовую бархатную обивку кресла. Снаружи раздаются отдалённые раскаты грома. Глаза медленно, нехотя раскрываются, словно от осознания чего-то безысходного.

У всего есть свой конец, которого никто не ждёт, так ведь?

Этот день не похож на другие. Потому что сегодня на лице от непонимания выцветает слабая усмешка, когда Кёнсу прикладывает ладонь к груди, едва сжимая пальцы.

«…осуществи мою мечту…»  
«…пусть его улыбка засияет ярче всех…»

В классе искусства полно шума. До тихо ведёт кистью по листу бумаги, рисуя лицо Чанёля по памяти. Вырисовывает большие, сияющие изнутри глаза, волосы, с гуляющими в них солнечными лучами, выражение лица, которое излучает по-детски чистую наивность, одежду, которую считает подходящей для такого Чанёля. Просто Пак Чанёль, которого он когда-то видел и которого, возможно, уже не сможет увидеть. Кёнсу фыркает, когда остаётся ещё немного пустого места. Не успевает ничего сделать, когда кто-то выхватывает лист прямо из под руки. Кисть с краской цвета индиго потерянно замирает в воздухе вместе с сердцем, которое словно идёт по рукам вместе с листом бумаги прямо до Чанёля.

Кёнсу внутренне леденеет, опуская руки. Чувствует, как краснеют кончики ушей и щёки, когда Чанёль непонимающе вынимает наушники, смотря на свой стол, переводит ничего не выражающий взгляд карих глаз на него. Смотрит так же даже тогда, когда останавливается у самой его парты.

Кёнсу, кажется, начинает что-то чувствовать.

Пак Чанёль стоит прямо перед ним, смотрит сверху вниз, протягивая рисунок и ждёт, когда тот возьмёт его. Пальцы невидяще обхватывают противоположный конец, замирая на пару секунд. Кёнсу хмурится, скользя растерянным взглядом по лицу Чанёля, и дрожащей рукой пихает рисунок обратно, в грудь. Не ждёт, когда тот раскроет его, улыбается едва заметно и неловко поднимается с места.

Чанёль невольно смотрит вслед, как и все, пока пальцы самовольно раскручивают лист бумаги. Глаза непонимающе пробегают от одной детали к другой. Он видит самого себя, с нежно-розовыми, как небо, волосами, мягкой улыбкой, ямочкой на щеке. Всё сияет внутренним теплом. Словно Кёнсу видит то, чего не видел никто другой, помещает Чанёля в мир, в котором Чанёль — это Чанёль, а не кто-либо другой. И в этом самодельном мире нет ничего, что было бы похоже на него сейчас.

Пак отрешённо смотрит на пустую парту рядом. В груди медленно, треща и взрываясь, колотится одинокое сердце.

Что-то тяжёлое виснет в воздухе вместе грозовой тучей над всеми учениками, устремляющими беспокойные взгляды на пустые парты До Кёнсу и Пак Чанёля; на лежащий на сумке До развёрнутый рисунок; на медленно разворачивающуюся непогоду за окном.

Кёнсу уже спускается по школьному крыльцу. Ступенька за ступенькой. Не обращая внимания на взгляды, направленные в его сторону. Словно знает, почему проходящие мимо растерянно останавливаются, заглядывая в его лицо.

Кёнсу улыбается, обводит землю стекленеющим взглядом и опадает на колени, прикрывая глаза.

_Внутри стало как-то до невозможного пусто._

_И он ничего не может с этим поделать._

«…осуществи мою мечту…»  
«…пусть его глаза снова обретут свой свет…»

Чанёль выбегает на площадку через минуту. Впереди медленно, боязливо, как-то смущённо сгущается толпа учеников. Парень потерянно сдвигается в сторону на шаг, когда школьная медсестра пробегает мимо, невольно задевая его плечом; совсем близко раздаётся вой сирены скорой помощи; лёгкие стягивает тяжёлыми цепями. Ноги сами несут прямо туда, в самое сердце.

_Кёнсу лежит на земле._

_Улыбается._

_Никого перед собой не слышит._

Чанёль заискивающе вглядывается перед собой, чувствует что-то солёное на губах, мокрое. По сердцу проходится что-то колкое, когда Кёнсу не реагирует на действия медиков. Когда его рука безвольно опадает с поднимаемого на носилки тела, едва касаясь земли кончиками пальцев. Рваный выдох слетает слишком обречённо.

_Кёнсу не дышит._

Внутри всё леденеет. Чанёль пытается вспомнить хоть что-то связанное с болезнями учеников в его потоке, в надежде, что Кёнсу просто упал в обморок. Но когда медсестра набирает чей-то номер, он рвётся вперёд. Медики только качают головами переговариваясь между собой, сухо бросая ему, чтобы не мешался под ногами.

Чанёль сдаётся, отрешённо отходит, смотря на словно безжизненное тело перед собой. Внутри разливается только липкая, сковывающая пустота. Двери садистски медленно скрывают Кёнсу ото всех собравшихся, придавленных изнутри тяжёлым камнем необъяснимой им вины. Над головами раздаётся первый раскат грома. Вслед за ним льёт сильный дождь, расходящийся с каждой проходящей секундой.

Чанёль стоит на улице, не обращает внимания на стекающие по лицу дождевые капли. Внутри него что-то надломилось, но продолжило жить. Телефон, практически под его ногами, беззвучно светит уведомлением об отметке на чьей-то фотографии. Чанёль ничего не понимает, но наклоняется, обхватывая его пальцами. Блокировки нет. Просто обои с Кёнсу и его братом. Больше ничего. Чанёль просматривает контакты, останавливается на коротком «хён» и закусывает губу. Не стоит ему ничего писать, только не от Чанёля и не с телефона Кёнсу. Пак, убирая не успевший отсыреть под дождём телефон в карман, возвращается в кабинет. Пристальные, беспокойные взгляды проходятся по всему нему, от головы до ног, когда он молча забирает обе сумки с собой.

Улицы проносятся одна за другой, подкидывая под ноги неглубокие лужи с огненно-рыжими листьями. Раскаты грома следуют за ним до самой двери комнаты, где он падает на кровать и зарывается лицом в подушку. Не стоило брать его сумку. Не стоило контактировать с ним. Просто не стоило упускать то, что было на виду. Взгляд невольно падает на стоящий в углу мольберт с незаконченным рисунком. Чанёль жмурится, чувствуя поступающий к горлу ком.

Это просто набросок. Чанёль садится на кровати, вглядывается в черты знакомого лица и негромко выдыхает.

_Это Кёнсу._

Он рисовал Кёнсу несколько дней назад. Смотрел на него со стороны. Просто наблюдал и зарисовывал, когда тот молчаливо, по-доброму улыбался чему-то своему, сидя к нему лицом. Чанёль не помнит, как взял в руки карандаш, не помнит, как кисть аккуратно проходилась по бумаге, скрывая всё больше белого пространства под слоем красок.

В полной тишине, разбавляемой разыгравшейся за окном непогодой, раздаётся звук входящего сообщения. Взгляд Чанёля словно проясняется.

Губ касается лёгкая улыбка.

_Та самая, с ямочкой на щеке._

«…осуществи мою мечту…»  
«…скажи ему, что его одиноким ночам пришёл конец…»


End file.
